GalNet/3302/March
01 MAR Galactic News: Conspiracy Theorist's Appeal Ends Kruger 60 Free has announced that the galactic community has responded with surprising enthusiasm to the recent appeal from conspiracy theorist Ricardo Bentonio. Hundreds of pilots chose to support Bentonio's campaign, bringing him cartographic data so he could prove that the 29th of February 3302 was an 'aberrant day' heralding the imminent collapse of the universe. Although no indications of universal catastrophe have been reported, Bentonio still appears to believe that the irregular day is a harbinger of humanity's impending doom: "It will happen – you mark my words! This day is an anomaly, and should never have been. It's the end!" At the time of writing, the universe continues to exist. Freelance Report: Presidential Fleet Upgrade Questioned Following the recent retirement of the last Saud Kruger Narwhal from the presidential fleet, critics of the Hudson administration have commented on the decision to make use of two Core Dynamics Farragut-class battle cruisers as presidential transport vessels. In an interview with the Federal Times, Congresswoman Kristine Lasky said: "These aren't industry-standard ships that can be purchased on the market. These are mainline warships – the largest in the Federal Navy's inventory. That the president intends to make use of not one but two of these ships should seriously concern taxpayers." "Is it necessary for the president to deploy a battle group every time he visits a foreign dignitary? What message does that send to other heads of state? It looks less like a matter of security and more like a show of force!" Congresswoman Lasky announced that she will call upon the Federal Accountability Office to investigate the acquisition and deployment cost to the taxpayer, and put forward a measure to limit the president's use of the ships to a handful of occasions per fiscal year. Commander Driggers 02 MAR Freelance Report: Canonn Scientist Requests Meta-Alloys Professor D Luffy, head of research at Bond Hub in the Varati system, has released a statement about the station's need for meta-alloys: "My researchers are ready to receive as many meta-alloys as the community can deliver. We're certain we can repeat the success of the Obsidian Orbital engineers and reverse the malfunctions plaguing so many stations in the bubble." "My colleagues and I understand the concerns about harvesting meta-alloys from the barnacles, but this plague is affecting millions of people and it seems the meta-alloys have been given to us specifically as a cure." "We do not condone the destruction of barnacle sites, and we are prepared for the possibility that something bad could happen as a result of using the meta-alloys in this way, but we must balance the need for caution against the needs of humanity. So, please, bring your meta-alloys to us and let us do the rest." Commander Lord Zoltan 03 MAR Community Goal: Lave Radio Appeals for Blood Crystals The Lave Radio Network has launched a campaign to construct a new transmitter relay in the Diso system. John Stabler, Head of Operations at Lave Station, said: "We were performing scheduled maintenance when we discovered that our interstellar transmitter was broken. Very broken. It seems most of the components had been scavenged by raiders, or taken home by staff, or something." "Unfortunately we can't afford real estate in the Lave system," explained Commander Jarvis, head of station entertainment at the Lave Radio Network. "It's wonderful that the Lave system is free from dictatorship these days, but territory used to be a lot more affordable. Now scalpers and investors have the best of it. Nevertheless, we're very glad for this opportunity to foster a relationship with the…*sigh*...Diso system." The Lave Radio interstellar transmitter system uses powerful focusing crystals found only in the Cherbones system. These blood crystals are extremely rare, and are extracted via a highly dangerous mining operation. Lave Radio's second technician – a former Cherbones Mining Authority employee – spoke fondly of his first assignment: "Those were happy times. There was a fair amount of injury, but what posting doesn't have its share of dangers? I mean, everything's dangerous in space: gantries, zoological laboratories, airlocks, vending machines – everything." The Lave Radio Network has asked the galactic community to deliver as many blood crystals as possible to Lave Station in the Lave system for the new interstellar transmitter. The campaign begins on the 3rd of March 3302 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will finish immediately. Community Goal: Protect Traders in LHS 3447 The campaign to construct a new starport in the LHS 3447 system has been eagerly received by the galactic community, but recent reports indicate that the traders delivering metals for use in the construction project are being targeted by marauders. To protect these pilots, the Pilots Federation, in association with LHS 3447 Dynamic and Co, has placed a kill order on all wanted ships operating in the system. A spokesperson for the Pilots Federation issued a brief statement: "We will not tolerate any harassment of those who have chosen to support this campaign. We are therefore offering generous bounties on all wanted vessels found disturbing the peace in LHS 3447." The campaign begins on the 3rd of March 3302 and will run for one week. Pilots who want to help are invited to hand in bounties at Worlidge Terminal in LHS 3447. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Galactic News: Orulas Campaign Reaches an End Rose Trebek, leader of the Joint Security Taskforce, has announced that the operation to clean up the Orulas system has been an overwhelming success. According to Trebek, hundreds of combat pilots supported the initiative to disrupt the operations of the criminal Blue Hand Gang. Trebek released a statement to the media in the wake of the campaign's success: "We had two primary objectives: to clear the spaceways of Orulas, and to liberate the escape pods the criminals were transporting through the system. Thanks to the many brave combat pilots who supported the initiative, both objectives were successfully completed. The recovered escape pods have been delivered to Wilkes Orbital, and the occupants will now be returned to their families." Asked about the system's future, Trebek was characteristically pragmatic: "The pilots who contributed to this initiative have done an outstanding job, but the Blue Hand Gang hasn't been completely destroyed. We've won the battle, but the war is far from over." 04 MAR Powerplay: Weekly Report This weekly report summarises the recent actions of the galaxy's movers and shakers in Federal, Imperial, Alliance and Independent spheres of influence. The Federation Last week was a sweeping success for the Federation. Fleets under the command of President Zachary Hudson exerted massive efforts in Adan, Carpaka, Concantae and LPM 229, successfully establishing a semi-permanent presence in all but Adan. Shadow President Felicia Winters finally claimed new supporters in Amuzgo, a system with which she has repeatedly attempted to curry favour, but her bid to secure support in the hotly contested DR Crucis system was not successful. The Empire The Empire suffered a number of setbacks this week, mostly stemming from the increased Federal presence in Carpaka, Concantae, LPM 229 and Amuzgo. Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval's influence in dozens of systems diminished as a result of these Federal expansions. Princess Aisling Duval's public relations campaigns in Chnumar and Madngela failed to draw more supporters to her cause, even as the Conii system withdrew its support. Senator Zemina Torval focused on protecting her investments and made no new acquisitions. Senator Denton Patreus's fleets were rebuffed in Neali and HIP 116377, but successfully established a presence in HIP 2239. The Alliance Prime Minister Edmund Mahon led the Alliance through another week of relative calm. With last week's dispute in DR Crucis now resolved, Alliance negotiators are taking the first steps to secure a trade agreement with that system. Independents The acquisition of the valuable Polecteri system by Sirius Gov, led by CEO Li Yong-Rui, was the highlight of Independent activity this week. A bold attempt from Archon Delaine's Kumo Crew to overthrow LTT 874 was repulsed by Imperial fleets, but the level of criminal activity in the system remained high. Pranav Antal's Utopia focused on establishing an influence in Sukree and Yemotepa, which are currently the site of violent protests incited by Utopian agitators. Commander Corrigendum 05 MAR Galactic News: Professor Ishmael Palin Found Last week, the Orulas system was the site of a combat operation designed to eliminate the Blue Hang Gang, a ruthless criminal organisation. One of the operation's objectives was to recover the escape pods the criminals were transporting through the system. Thanks to the brave pilots who supported the initiative, the objective was successfully completed, and the recovered pods were delivered to Wilkes Orbital. As personnel at Wilkes Orbital continue with the task of identifying the pods' occupants, authorities at the starport have made a surprising announcement: Professor Ishmael Palin and his research team were among those rescued in the operation. "We were shocked to discover the professor and his colleagues," said Governor Lawrence, principal administrator of Wilkes Orbital, "but also delighted. He's in a delicate state at the moment, but we're confident he'll make a full recovery." Meanwhile, Rose Trebek, the military veteran who spearheaded the operation against the Blue Hand Gang, was asked how Professor Palin might have ended up in the criminals' custody: "The Blue Hand are opportunists, so it's hard to imagine them going to the trouble of tracking down Palin and abducting him. My guess is they bought the professor's escape pod from someone else, probably without even knowing who was in it. Hopefully, the professor will be able to tell us more once he's back to full health." 06 MAR Freelance Report: Pleased To Eat You "We've heard a lot about these barnacles," said controversial chef Oliver Gordon today outside his restaurant 'PanGalactic', "but the most important question has yet to be asked. How do they taste?" "I have sampled delicacies from across the galaxy, including Ceti rabbits and Vacuum krill. Now I seek new flavours with which to tantalize my clientele. I intend to create a dish fit for an emperor: space barnacle broth with a Deuringas truffle oil foam and Ochoeng chilli reduction." When asked about the ethics of eating what could be a sentient being, Gordon was dismissive: "Food is beyond such concerns. There can be no higher honour than to be lovingly prepared by my highly trained master chefs and served to the galaxy's most demanding connoisseurs." Commander Gan 08 MAR Freelance Report: The Only Winners are the Lawyers Controversial chef Oliver Gordon experienced a different kind of heat today, as he was served with a writ demanding he change the name of his restaurant 'PanGalactic'. Lawyers for the Pan Galactic Mining Corp told members of the press that: "Our clients want to make clear that this restaurant and its head chef have no connection whatsoever to their corporation. As such, they have served notice regarding the name 'PanGalactic', and will pursue the case vigorously." Legal experts are intrigued by the case as it could set a precedent for galaxy-wide intellectual property rights. Professor Janus of the Federal Bar Council ventured that: "It would be an interesting case, if it were heard, although it does highlight the need for more closely aligned intellectual property law." It seems Oliver Gordon's no-holds-barred approach to cuisine may have thrown him from the frying pan into the fire. Commander Matzov 09 MAR Galactic News: Ishmael Palin on the Road to Recovery Following news that Professor Ishmael Palin was among those rescued in the recent operation against the Blue Hand Gang, medical personnel at Wilkes Orbital have released a statement concerning the professor's current condition: "The professor has suffered significant mental and physical trauma, and given his age the magnitude of his experience shouldn't be underestimated. But so far he's shown remarkable resilience, and we're confident he'll make a full recovery." No information regarding the specifics of Professor Palin's abduction was forthcoming, but it is hoped he will make a full statement soon. 10 MAR Galactic News: Lave Radio Campaign Comes to an End The Lave Radio Network has announced that its campaign to create a new interstellar transmitter has been a resounding success. The galactic community responded enthusiastically to the campaign, delivering large quantities of Cherbones Blood Crystals to Lave Station for use in the new transmitter. In a brief statement, the network extended its gratitude to those who supported the campaign: "We would like to thank all those who responded to our appeal, and helped to keep us broadcasting. We promise to take better care of this transmitter, and not to use its parts to fix the vending machine." The Lave Radio Network confirmed that the new transmitter would be operational within a matter of hours. Community Goal: Canonn Launches Outpost Campaign The Canonn Interstellar Research Group has launched a campaign to construct a state-of-the-art research outpost in the Col 285 Sector IX-T d3-43 system to support its ongoing research into the Unknown Artefacts. As part of this initiative, the organisation has placed an open order for palladium, promising to generously reward pilots who deliver the necessary materials to Thompson Dock in the Varati system. A spokesperson for the Canonn released a statement to the media: "Given the failure of Professor Palin's recent attempt to establish a research outpost in the Maia system, I am aware that certain sections of the galactic community may receive our request with scepticism. But the fact is that the study of the Unknown Artefacts is still of great importance, and it is essential that a dedicated research outpost be established, far from the civilian population, where they can be safely investigated." The campaign begins on the 10th of March 3302 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Community Goal: Expanding the Federal Fleet Federal President Zachary Hudson has announced plans to create a new arm of the Federal Navy known as the People's Navy, supported by local corporations rather than Federal taxation. The Navy will be established with a new Farragut Battle Cruiser, to be added to the 54th fleet. The new vessel will be capable of transporting multiple Federal Corvettes in addition to boasting an array of heavy weaponry. Captain G.C. Richards, who is overseeing construction of the new ship, issued a brief statement to the media: "This new battle cruiser will occupy a significant role in the Federal Navy, strengthening our borders and enhancing the profile of our armed forces. In the interest of completing production as efficiently as possible, we have authorised the Beta Hydri Corporation to reimburse pilots who deliver essential supplies to our base of operations at Stevenson Base. This is an opportunity for those loyal to the Federation to support a vitally important initiative." The campaign begins on the 10th of March 3302 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. Galactic News: Bluford Orbital Nears Completion LHS 3447 Dynamic and Co has announced that the campaign to construct a new starport in the LHS 3447 system has reached a successful conclusion. All the necessary materials for the starport have now been received, and the agitators disrupting delivery operations have been neutralised. A spokesperson for the Pilots Federation, which helped to organise the campaign, released a brief statement: "Once again the galaxy's independent pilots have demonstrated their remarkable commitment and resolve. This new starport will facilitate travel and trade throughout LHS 3447, and serve as a testament to the dedication and altruism of the galactic community." Bluford Orbital is expected to open its doors in the next few days. 11 MAR Freelance Report: Buckyball Spring Break Controversy Accusations of reckless endangerment have been levelled at the Buckyball Racing Club regarding its upcoming Spring Break chauffeurs event. Commander Seneh, the event organiser, had this to say: "This event is a community outreach programme. There will be no 'first place' or prizes. While it is true that the club will give performance scores to participating pilots, those scores will be based on the happiness and safety of the escorted students, not on distance travelled or speed." She continued: "All participants are Pilots Federation members, but some are still provisional, myself included! We appreciate that having a documented safety rating from a Grant Academics sanctioned event will help our careers, so we intend to respect our passengers and fly with the utmost care." Veteran Buckyball pilots will escort students from the Exigus campus of Grant Academics to the biggest tourism hotspots in the region between the 18th and 26th of March. Commander Jak Buckyball Racing Club 14 MAR Galactic News: Ishmael Palin Describes Kidnapping It has now been over a week since Professor Ishmael Palin and his research team were rescued from a criminal syndicate known as the Blue Hand Gang. Since then, there has been considerable speculation about who might be responsible for the abduction. Although the Blue Hand Gang has been known to trade in human cargo, to date it has not been connected to any kidnapping operations. It is therefore assumed that the gang merely purchased Professor Palin and his colleagues from those responsible for the abduction. With Professor Palin now having made a full recovery, he released a statement concerning the nature of his ordeal: "To describe the experience as traumatic would be an understatement. One moment our ship was cruising through space, the next, all hell was breaking loose. A klaxon sounded and our vessel banked sharply. Then I heard an explosion and peered out of the viewport just in time to see our escort ships disappear in a ball of flame. It was immediately clear to me that our assailants were no mere pirates. I felt our ship slow and then stop as it was drawn into the belly of our attackers' vessel. Then the hull was carved open and a handful of black-clad figures poured in. I was unconscious within moments." "I woke in a darkened room, strapped to a chair. They interrogated me for days, although it was only later that I was able to establish how much time had passed, as it was impossible to keep track of days in my windowless cell. My interrogators were careful never to show me their faces, but I remember the nature of the interrogation clearly enough. Why was I researching the Unknown Artefacts? Who had I shared the information with? I explained that most of what I knew was already a matter of public record, but that did not satisfy them. They were convinced I was withholding something." "I soon realised my abductors intended to kill me. Presently I was given an injection, and I felt darkness descend. I assumed I had been poisoned, but I now realise I had simply been given a sedative. The next thing I knew, I was lying in a bed in the medical wing at Wilkes Orbital." Professor Palin was asked if he had any theories about who his abductors might be. "I do not know the name of their organisation, but I know what they represent: control, oppression, and the obviation of civil liberties. Such organisations have existed for millennia - the banner under which they march is immaterial." Freelance Report: Eating Your Words Controversial chef Oliver Gordon was humiliated yesterday when he lost his battle over the 'PanGalactic' trademark. The cordon bleu has been forced to close his restaurant to meet spiralling legal costs. The case began when the Pan Galactic Mining Corp issued a writ demanding that Gordon change the name of his 'PanGalactic' restaurant and pay substantial damages for infringing on intellectual property. A spokesperson for the Pan Galactic Mining Corp released the following statement: "The Pan Galactic Mining Corp has a right to defend its brand, but we are disappointed that Chef Gordon did not accept our offer to become our preferred catering partner." Gordon gave a characteristically colourful response: "I'm the galaxy's greatest artisan chef and I will not degrade my art for anyone. I'd rather eat a printed hotdog than work for Pan Galactic making sandwiches for business seminars." Commander Matzov and Commander Gan Zaonce Market Circular | Interstellar Press Freelance Report: Midweek Buckyball Madness With less than a week until the Spring Break race, the Buckyball Racing Club is running a short 'Midweek Madness' event to get racers warmed up. 'Buckey Ball Raleigh' is a fuel-restricted race from Buckey Ring in NLTT 57216, via Ball Dock in CD-37 641, to Raleigh Orbital in Ross 720. The race is open to all but will run for just three days, from the 15th to the 17th March 3302. Commander furrycat 15 MAR Freelance Report: Game of Shadows Various media outlets throughout inhabited space received an anonymous communiqué this morning. "The galactic community is in peril," the message began. "They just don't know it yet." The transmission asserts a connection between Core Dynamics, the destruction of the Antares and Starship One, the Emperor's Dawn insurgency, and setbacks in Unknown Artefact research. It also claims that the deaths of Federal Vice-President Nigel Smeaton, Sean Richards, Arnold Lowe, Susan Monroe, Elaine Boyd, Emperor Hengist Duval and the disappearances of former Federal president Jasmina Halsey and Professor Ishmael Palin are similarly connected. The message concluded: "Many of those who have tried to connect these seemingly disparate events have been silenced, along with their sources. That is why I have chosen to remain anonymous. So far, only pawns have been revealed in this shadowy game. We must discover the king." Neither the Federation nor the Empire has chosen to comment on the transmission. Commander Corrigendum Galactic News: Breakthrough in the Fight against Technological Plague When Professor Ishmael Palin and his team disappeared en route to Maia b1ba, research into meta-alloys was brought to a near standstill, with only the Canonn Interstellar Research Group continuing to investigate the mysterious material. But recent reports indicate that research has continued in Professor Palin's absence under the helm of Lea Tantaga, a molecular chemist based at Obsidian Orbital. "We've known for a while that the ongoing technical issues are the result of molecular interference from the Unknown Artefacts," said Tantaga. "What we now know is that meta-alloys can be used to neutralise this interference. In their raw form, the meta-alloys aren't all that effective. And the process of using them to create materials that can counter the artefacts' dangerous self-repair mechanism hasn't yet been perfected. But we're definitely on the right path." In response to this development, authorities at starports affected by the technological plague have opened their markets to the sale of meta-alloys, no doubt hoping to receive further quantities of the much-needed material and return their outposts to normality. But the harvesting of meta-alloys continues to prove controversial, with some opining that the so-called 'barnacles' from which the materials are derived – and which are destroyed in the harvesting process – should be protected. Freelance Report: Canonn Scientist Observes Firefly Fandango Verity Gavroche, official correspondent for the Canonn Interstellar Research Group, has spoken to Dr Arcanonn about an exciting new discovery: "Over the weekend I was contacted by a Commander Engalo, who told me he'd observed an interaction between the Unknown Artefacts and the barnacle 'flowers' – the source of the meta-alloys." "Both the barnacles and the artefacts have features we've nicknamed 'fireflies' – bright specks of light that appear to move of their own volition. Engalo has observed that if you place an artefact near a barnacle, their respective fireflies start flying around together. This continues until the UA is removed." "I can't thank Commander Engalo enough for bringing this to my attention. With the new lab the community is helping us build, we'll soon be able to observe this behaviour under controlled conditions." Commander Lord Zoltan Freelance Report: Federal Investigation into Farragut Mystery An official inquiry from the Congressional Oversight Committee has been launched after reports surfaced of a pirate-aligned Farragut Battle Cruiser striking out at Federation battle groups in the LHS 3447, Fuleum and HIP 16996 systems. The inquiry will also investigate unconfirmed reports of a rogue battle cruiser outside Federation space in the Maia system. Speaking under condition of anonymity, a source within the closed-door hearing said: "The scans said it was a Farragut and the Navy said it was a Farragut, but it's not one of ours and it had no clear identification code." Commander Tyrit Shadowstalker 16 MAR Galactic News: Could Jasmina Halsey be Reinstated? Following the extraordinary rescue of former Federal president Jasmina Halsey, whose escape pod was recovered from the wreckage of Starship One, questions have been asked about her possible return to power. According to an anonymous source within the Federal government, several senior-level politicians have voiced the opinion that, should she make a full recovery, Halsey ought to be allowed to serve out the remainder of her term. Simon Newell, a legal advisor to the Federal government, spoke to the Federal Times earlier today. "There's no direct precedent for this situation, so it's hard to be certain. I know some members of government believe Halsey should be reinstated, but my feeling is that such an outcome is unlikely. When Halsey disappeared she was already facing a vote of no confidence, and her presidency was officially terminated so a new president could be elected. My suspicion is that if there were a legal challenge, the law would uphold the vote of no confidence recorded at the time." Freelance Report: End of First Season of Galactic Combat Championship The first season of the Galactic Combat Championship has come to a spectacular finish. Competitors in the five-week tournament included Adle's Armada, Blood Brothers from Alrai, Ronin of Amarak, Triadius, Contrail, and the Balkan Intergalactic Guerrillas. Fifteen matches of three rounds were fought every weekend for five weeks, concluding with a spectacular eight vs. eight, winner-take-all match in front of a live audience. Despite many exciting moments, near wins and losses there could be only victor, and that victor was Adle's Armada. The Armada was a favourite going into the tournament, but few expected them to win every match. The leaders of Adle's Armada gave praise to their competitors: Commanders Poaarctica, Breakfastmelon, Philip J Fry, Truesilver, Finegan, Memoocan, Thatdamnranga and Cosmic Booty. The second season of the championship is due to start soon, and will is likely feature more groups and match modifiers than the first. Fans of the tournament are already placing bets on the season two winner. Commander S!LK Freelance Report: More Palladium for Dr Arcanonn A spokesperson for the Canonn Interstellar Research Group has issued a plea for a final push in the campaign to establish a research outpost at Thompson Dock: "The response from the community has been incredible, but we need more palladium!" "I know you're tired, but this project is too important for us to give up. I've been living on a particularly strong blend of Varatian coffee, and I understand the local suppliers have made it freely available to all miners. It's great stuff if you don't mind a few heart palpitations." "We really want to hit the next milestone so we can get a commodities market at the station. If we can do that, Dr Arcanonn will be able to do what he does best." "So please come and mine for the Canonn between now and Thursday afternoon. The rewards are huge, and the camaraderie among the miners is fantastic." Commander Lord Zoltan Galactic News: End of the Road for Damon Clarke When the dissident organisation known as Emperor's Dawn was first brought to public attention, a number of high-profile Imperials were discovered to have connections to the group. One of them was Damon Clarke, a prominent industrialist and a member of Princess Aisling Duval's inner circle. According to a report published by the Imperial Herald, one of Clarke's companies had previously sold weapons to Emperor's Dawn, and the revelation plunged Clarke into scandal. The prominent patron denied all knowledge of the transaction, but his declarations of innocence were undermined when he fled Imperial space. From that point on, no further information regarding Clarke's whereabouts or actions was released to the public. But now an undisclosed source, which claims to be close to the Imperial Internal Security Service, has shared news of Clarke's fate. A section of the anonymous message is reprinted below: "As you know, Clarke fled Imperial space when his connection to Emperor's Dawn was discovered. But he didn't get far. The IISS caught up with him in Apathaam and brought him back to Achenar. "Clarke was looking at a death sentence, but the IISS offered him a deal: give up his contacts in Emperor's Dawn in exchange for a more lenient sentence. Clarke jumped at the offer, and gave up everyone he knew. His information earned him a commuted sentence: house arrest at his home on Capitol. He even got to keep his car. A pretty good deal." "So time passes and Emperor's Dawn gets its ass handed to it by the Empire. But a few of Clarke's former contacts survive, and they're none too happy about him selling them down the river. With IISS agents stationed at Clarke's home, it wasn't easy for them to get to him, but in the end they succeeded. Poisoned his food, I gather. Nasty way to go." The Imperial Internal Security Service has declined to comment on the matter. 17 MAR Galactic News: New Farragut Battle Cruiser Complete The Beta Hydri Corporation has announced that the Federal campaign to construct a new Farragut Battle Cruiser is now complete. According to a company spokesperson, the galactic community responded positively to the appeal, resulting in the rapid construction of the new Federal vessel. Captain G.C. Richards, who oversaw the project, released a brief statement to the media: "The Federation extends its gratitude to all those who supported this initiative. Your hard work has given the Federal Navy a potent new asset." Captain Richards went on to single out a pilot by the name of Commander Khemsa, who made the largest single contribution to the initiative. President Hudson has even extended the honour of naming the new ship to Commander Khemsa in recognition of their singular contribution. The new ship is expected to embark on its inaugural voyage soon. Galactic News: Canonn Campaign Comes to an End The campaign from the Canonn Interstellar Research Group to establish a new research outpost in the Col 285 Sector IX-T d3-43 system has been enthusiastically received by the galactic community. Hundreds of pilots supported the initiative by delivering palladium to Thompson Dock, prompting a spokesperson for the Canonn to release a brief statement: "We are immensely grateful to those who supported this campaign. With more Unknown Artefacts being discovered every day, it is more important than ever that we have access to a dedicated research outpost. Hopefully, the new station will become one of the galaxy's foremost centres for UA research." Freelance Report: Collaborative Effort to Restore Ackerman Market Ackerman Market in Eravate is just one of the stations affected by the plague. Before it was shut down it was a popular rest stop for Commanders embarking on new careers in space. Just a few days ago its commodities market reopened, and a huge demand for meta-alloys has been reported. Responding to this, an alliance comprising Commanders Kermit Laphroaig, ThatDamnRanga, Ollobrains, Zenith Ddraiglas and others has formed, which hopes to saturate the market at Ackerman with meta-alloys so the starport can be restored to working order. A joint statement reads: "Everyone wants Ackerman online, so we're putting aside our differences to make it happen. We hope Commanders of all allegiances will join us in this collaborative effort, which starts immediately and will run until the station is operational again." Commander Lord Zoltan Community Goal: Wilkes Orbital in Need The normally peaceful Wilkes Orbital has been the focus of considerable attention in recent weeks. First, the starport was at the centre of a campaign to drive the Blue Hand Gang from the nearby Orulas system. Then authorities at the station announced that the escape pods recovered in the operation contained Professor Ishmael Palin and the other members of his research team. Now it seems that the majority of those recovered from the criminals, including Professor Ishmael Palin, have been infected with a strain of Cerberus Plague, the deadly pathogen that claimed millions of lives last year. Governor Lawrence, the principal administrator of Wilkes Orbital, has released a statement to the media: "The situation is certainly serious, but it's important to keep things in perspective. At present, the disease is confined to those who were rescued from the Blue Hand Gang, so it should be perfectly possible to keep it contained. The pertinent task is to cure the infected." Governor Lawrence was asked how he intended to proceed. "This is a new strain of the Cerberus Plague, one we've never seen before. But it seems that Ceremonial Heike Tea, which was used to cure the original strain of the plague, is also effective against this version of the disease. We have therefore issued an open order for Ceremonial Heike Tea with which to cure the infected. Any surplus tea will be stockpiled in anticipation of further outbreaks, although I should stress that such a scenario is extremely unlikely." The appeal for Ceremonial Heike Tea begins on the 17th March 3302 and will run for one week. Community Goal: Terraforming Vennik 1 For decades, the Revolutionary Party of Vennik has been terraforming the planet Vennik 1, slowly transforming it into a habitable world. With the ambitious project about to enter its final stage, the organisation has placed an open order for terrain-enrichment systems with which to prepare the planet's surface for agricultural development. A spokesperson for the Revolutionary Party of Vennik released a brief statement: "Terraforming a planet takes decades, so we're delighted to be entering the final stage. Our aim is to establish an agricultural economy on Vennik 1 so it can contribute to the production of food and medicine in the Vennik system. With the support of the galactic community, we will soon be able to reap the benefit of our efforts." The organisation has promised to reward those who deliver the much-needed commodities to Nixon Enterprise in the Vennik system. The campaign begins on the 17th of March 3302 and will run for one week. If the final target is met earlier than planned, the campaign will end immediately. 18 MAR Powerplay: Weekly Report The Powerplay Weekly Report summarizes the activities of the galaxy's movers and shakers in the Federation, the Empire, the Alliance, and Independent spheres of influence during the previous week. The Federation: The Federation experienced resource shortfalls affecting the areas of responsibility of both President Zachary Hudson and Shadow President Felicia Winters this week. President Hudson recalled Federal fleets from Allawa and HIP 24046. If resource shortfalls are not accounted for within the coming week, President Hudson may be forced to withdraw fleets from Li Jungu, AF Leporis, and Korovii. Similarly, Shadow President Winters is struggling to meet aid commitments to HIP 38747, and is in danger of losing the system's support. The Empire: A dozen key systems were the focus of Imperial political machinations this week. Emperor Arissa Lavigny-Duval deployed the Shield of Justice to Acokwang, Ao Kax, and Hrun, where the fleets now enforce Imperial justice. Senator Zemina Torval expended significant resources to finalize the purchase of key infrastructure throughout the Gacrux system. Princess Aisling Duval's campaign suffered some setbacks this week. Six influential systems, Mula Wendes, Nyalayan, HIP 95256, HIP 105391, HIP 3603, and Blod, withdrew their direct support for the People's Princess. Senator Denton Patreus' fleets moved into Anganaha and HIP 116045, where they now defend Imperial interests on behalf of the Admiral of the Fleet. The Alliance: Prime Minister Edmund Mahon secured a trade agreement for the Alliance in Ross 842. Alliance negotiators are currently seeking to forge trade ties with four additional systems, Aranbarahun Fedmich, HR 6328, and Ross 151. Should they succeed, the Alliance will boast a network of 95 trade centers. Independents: The growth of Utopia, under the leadership of Simguru Pranav Antal, was the highlight of the week in the Independent sphere of influence, with Brynhilo and Har Itariu officially becoming part of Utopia. CEO Li Yong-Rui was unable to extend a Sirius franchise to any new systems this week, but is working to finalize a contract in V780 Tauri next week. Pirate Lord Archon Delaine's attempt to overthrow Latugara was unsuccessful this week. No new Kumo incited insurrections have been spotted this week, but criminal activity is stirring in systems bordering the Pegasi sector. 19 MAR Galactic News: Empire Troubled by Federal Campaign Last week, Federal President Zachary Hudson announced plans to construct a new Farragut Battle Cruiser in the Federal system of Beta Hydri. The production of the ship was designed to mark the inauguration of a new arm of the Federal Navy known as the People's Navy. One Federal source said the ship would "occupy a significant role in the Federal Navy, strengthening our borders and enhancing the profile of our armed forces". The Empire made no response to the announcement, but an anonymous source from the upper echelons of Imperial society has now revealed that Admiral Denton Patreus has expressed concern over the Federal initiative. In a message released to a number of media feeds, the anonymous source said: "The construction of a new ship, even a warship like the Farragut, isn't necessarily a cause for concern. But we have reason to believe that the Federation intends to significantly expand its Navy over the coming months, and naturally this has the Admiral Patreus worried. If the Federation did indeed embark on a campaign of military fortification, it's likely the Empire would respond in kind." 22 MAR Freelance Report: Diplomatic Summit in Alioth A summit for the Alliance of Independent Systems was held at Irkutsk Station this week, attended by ambassadors and diplomatic envoys from an array of political backgrounds. Eleven fleets, from both Alliance and Independent governments, were represented. The main topic under discussion was establishing a framework for a quick-response force to protect parties from the growing threat of Imperial and Federal expansion. Other Topics included factional sovereignty, self governance, the benefits of free trade, and the role of communication in maintaining civility across diverse cultures. Commander Noir1787 | Radio Sidewinder reporter Alioth Guardian | Interstellar Press Freelance Report: CIMA Prepares for Final Sprint Maxim 'VicTic' Kammerer, chief engineer of the Carmack Intergalactic Mining Association, has released a statement concerning the ongoing CIMA prospectors' competition: "We are very pleased that, with your help, we have been able to double the amount of known pristine metallic ring locations, most of which are very close to the bubble. Now we need to prepare for the final sprint." The competition will end on the 3rd of April 3302. Any data on pristine metallic rings should be reported before this date. Karen Keish Theta Wave News 23 MAR Freelance Report: Cerberus Plague Past and Present Carl Simmons, chief medical officer at Newton Dock in the BD-02 4304 system, spoke at a health summit over the weekend. His keynote address was on the Cerberus plague. "The original Cerberus plague spread to over 30 systems inside a month, putting billions of lives at risk," said Simmons. "It is unlikely we would have been able to eradicate the disease had the cure been discovered any later, as ceremonial Heike tea would not have been available in sufficient quantities. Trillions could have perished." "We cannot afford to underestimate this new strain of Cerberus plague, and I urge the medical community to take the outbreak seriously. If Heike tea is not delivered in sufficient quantities, or if this strain proves resistant to the tea's effects, the consequences could be catastrophic." Commander Corrigendum Galactic News: Jasmina Halsey to be Revived Medical personnel at Leoniceno Orbital have announced they will soon bring former Federal president Jasmina Halsey out of her induced coma. When the former president arrived at the starport she was still in her damaged escape pod. Since then, medical personnel at the starport have worked tirelessly to heal the injuries she sustained in the destruction of Starship One. Having completed this process, Halsey's doctors now believe it is safe to start waking their patient. "The process of waking President Halsey from her coma must be done gradually," said Dr Lucy Ingles, who has been overseeing Halsey's treatment. "She is still in a delicate condition." If the process is successful, the former president should be fully conscious within a few days. 24 MAR Community Goal: Neutralising the Unknown Artefact Threat Professor Ishmael Palin has shocked medical personnel at Wilkes Orbital by returning to work only hours after he received the antidote to the Cerberus Plague. According to Palin's doctor, the professor was eager to talk to Lea Tantaga, the molecular chemist who recently developed a material capable of countering the Unknown Artefacts' self-repair mechanism. The scientists' conversation resulted in the following statement from Professor Palin: "The significance of Professor Tantaga's breakthrough is clear: the means to safely contain the Unknown Artefacts is now within our grasp. What we need now are quantities of meta-alloys so we can produce more of the UA-resistant material." A conglomerate based in the Maia system has pledged to support the appeal by mass-producing the UA-resistant material, assuming sufficient quantities of meta-alloys are received. This will then be used to create special ship modules that can safely transport the Unknown Artefacts. The Pioneer's Cooperative has placed an open order for meta-alloys, and has promised to generously reward pilots who contribute to the initiative. The campaign begins on the 24th March 3302 and will run for one week. Galactic News: Wilkes Orbital Appeal Comes to an End Authorities at Wilkes Orbital have announced that the recent appeal for Ceremonial Heike Tea has been a significant success. Personnel at the starport launched the appeal when they discovered that the individuals recently rescued from the Blue Hand Gang were infected with a strain of the Cerberus Plague. The galactic community was unequivocal in its support of the appeal, resulting in a massive influx of deliveries to Wilkes Orbital. Governor Lawrence, the station's principal administrator, released a statement to the media: "Thanks to the swift response of the galactic community, we are now in a position to treat those infected by the Cerberus Plague. The surplus Ceremonial Heike Tea will be stockpiled to ensure that any further outbreaks can be immediately neutralised." Since news of the epidemic first broke, questions have been raised about how Professor Palin and his colleagues could have been infected by the pathogen. Drusus Kane, head of an Imperial counter-insurgency unit in the Achenar system, offered his opinion: "The chances of these individuals being contaminated by accident are extremely small. I believe the abductors deliberately infected Professor Palin and his colleagues, possibly in order to disseminate the disease among the wider galactic population. Fortunately, on this occasion their plans were not successful." Galactic News: Terraforming Campaign Extended The Revolutionary Party of Vennik has made an announcement regarding the terraforming of Vennik 1. A spokesperson confirmed that the organisation plans to extend the campaign for a second week. "Due to overly ambitious estimates, it seems the supply of land-enrichment systems in nearby systems is exceeded by our demand. We have therefore decided to keep the contract open for an additional week, at considerable expense, to ensure we receive enough material to complete our terraforming project." The campaign will now run until the 31st of March 3302. Community Goal: Jeffress's New Treasure Hunt Following a long hiatus, reclusive philanthropist Alfred Jeffress has announced a new treasure hunt, and once again he is offering a share of his vast personal fortune to the winner. In a statement, Jeffress confirmed that the event will follow the same format as his previous treasure hunts. A mystery object has been placed somewhere in space, and the first person to find it and deliver it to a specified location will win the competition. Jeffress has released a riddle that he claims will set participants on the path to finding the mystery object: "The king's resting place is where I'm hid. Entrusted to a queen, with a spring in her steps." With such a generous prize on offer, the event is sure to capture the imagination of the galactic community. 26 MAR Galactic News: Jasmina Halsey Brought Out of Coma Federal President Zachary Hudson has released a statement confirming that former president Jasmina Halsey has been brought out of her induced coma. "The injuries Jasmina Halsey suffered in the destruction of Starship One were severe, but her escape pod preserved her vital functions. Having repaired her injuries, medical personnel at Leoniceno Orbital revived President Halsey from her coma this morning. I have been told that she is now sleeping peacefully, and is expected to wake in the next few days." Reporters were told that Halsey would need at least a week before she is likely to be able to talk to those outside her immediate family. 29 MAR Freelance Report: Dr Arcanonn Supporting Meta-Alloy Drive Verity Gavroche, official correspondent for the Canonn Interstellar Research Group, has spoken to Dr Arcanonn about the meta-alloy drive from the Pioneer's Cooperative: "On the 24th of March, the Pioneer's Cooperative – an organisation of which the Canonn is a proud member – placed an open order for meta-alloys to be delivered to Obsidian Orbital in the Maia system. The goal is to gather enough of the material to produce ship modules that are resistant to the Unknown Artefacts' self-repair mechanism, thus preventing system degradation in ships transporting UAs." "Obviously, our considerable interest in the UAs means that the possibility of transporting them without incurring ship damage is extremely exciting. In addition to the financial incentives on offer, I'm certain that being able to freely transport UAs will be a crucial part of future scientific research. So please bring your meta-alloys to Obsidian Orbital today!" Commander Lord Zoltan Galactic News: Treasure Hunt Comes to an End The treasure hunt organised by billionaire philanthropist Alfred Jeffress has come to an end, with a pilot by the name of Commander Oriza claiming victory. Thousands of people took part in the competition, but ultimately there could only be one victor. As with Jeffress's previous treasure hunts, competitors were required to solve a series of riddles to find the mystery object at the centre of the search – a relic from Earth's past. The clues took pilots to Persephone in the Avalon system, then to Arrhenius Terminal in Bard and finally to the Algol system. When the winner was announced, Alfred Jeffress released the following statement: "I would like to extend my sincere congratulations to the winner. One of my representatives will be in touch soon to give you the details of your prizes. As for the other competitors, I would like to offer my commiserations. But do not despair! There will be another Jeffress treasure hunt, and next time the winner could be you." Galactic News: Jasmina Halsey Not yet at Full Health For the past three days, Jasmina Halsey has been recuperating at Leoniceno Orbital, where she was taken after she was rescued from the wreckage of Starship One. Since then, all interview requests have been firmly rebuffed by the starport's medical personnel, who insist the former president is not yet well enough to talk to the media. But while the galaxy waits for an official interview, the Federal Times has managed to wrest a few words from her sister, Azalea Halsey, who recently visited her sibling: "Jasmina appears to be in good health, but she did seem rather distant. She said some things I didn't understand – something about stars and...creation, I think – but given what she's been through I thought she was remarkably lucid, most of the time. I'm sure she'll be back to her old self soon." It is hoped that the former Federal president will talk to the media in the next few days. Freelance Report: Distant Worlds Expedition Reaches Beagle Point Nearly three months ago, approximately 1,000 pilots set a course for Ceeckia ZQ-L c24-0, informally designated 'Beagle Point,' on the far side of the Milky Way. This week, Distant Worlds Expedition coordinators announced that some members of the fleet have reached their destination. A charismatic member of the expedition – a Commander by the name of Salomé – was among the first to arrive at Beagle Point. A total of 23 pre-arranged waypoints have helped to organise the fleet and facilitate social interaction, including SRV races. Unfortunately, this coordination has not completely mitigated losses: of the 1,000 commanders who set out for Beagle Point, it is estimated that only 25% have survived the 81,500 light-year journey, and it's likely that the return journey will result in further losses. Commander Corrigendum 30 MAR Freelance Report: Buckyball Racing Club Announces Total Recall Event The Buckyball Racing club has announced that it is hosting a ship and buggy race called 'Total Recall'. The event is being funded by a major manufacturer of SRV tyres in exchange for data on high-speed vehicle handling on a variety of planet surfaces. Following observations that their tyres do not appear to leave tracks, a spokesperson for the company said: "We've been investigating this anomaly for some time. With the data provided by the BRC, we plan to start developing the next generation of high-performance 'TrakMark' tyres very soon". The event will run out of Schneider Relay in the Epsilon Indi system from the 2nd to the 10th of April 3302. Commander Alec Turner, Buckyball Race Organiser 31 MAR Galactic News: Meta-Alloys Appeal Comes to an End The Pioneers Cooperative has announced that the recent appeal for meta-alloys has received the full support of the galactic community. Having taken delivery of thousands of tonnes of meta-alloys, the organisation will now begin producing ship modules that can safely transport the Unknown Artefacts. A spokesperson for the Pioneers Cooperative released a brief statement: "Given the relative scarcity of meta-alloys, we were concerned we might not receive enough, but the galactic community has proven itself equal to the task. Work on the new modules is scheduled to start at once." Meanwhile, Professor Tantaga was asked about the starports experiencing UA-related malfunctions. "In theory, the UA-resistant material could be used to return the affected starports to normality, but I don't think launching a second campaign for meta-alloys is the right approach. In my opinion, the affected starports should be given the formula for the UA-resistant material, so any meta-alloys they have can be used to protect their outposts." Galactic News: Terraforming Campaign Comes to an End The Revolutionary Party of Vennik announced that it has received sufficient quantities of terrain-enrichment systems to bring its terraforming project to a successful conclusion. Hundreds of pilots responded to the organisation's appeal by delivering the much-needed commodities to Nixon Enterprise. The success of the campaign will allow the organisation to embark on the final phase of its plan to terraform Vennik 1, by preparing the planet's surface for agricultural development. Following the success of the campaign, a spokesperson for the Revolutionary Party of Vennik released a brief statement: "For decades, the people of Vennik have harboured a dream – a dream of a life-sustaining, fertile Vennik 1. Today, that dream becomes a reality. We are hugely grateful to those who helped us achieve our dream by supporting our recent appeal. Thanks to you, the arid expanses of Vennik 1 will soon be verdant panoramas, resplendent with life." Community Goal: The Onionhead Clash The ongoing Federal campaign against Onionhead has taken a new turn with the appointment of an 'Onionhead tzar', who will assume overall responsibility for eliminating the drug from Federal space. Edward Bores, a seasoned government official, has assumed the role, promising to employ "targeted measures" in the fight against the illegal narcotic. At a press event, Bores marked his appointment with the announcement of an innovative new campaign: "We are launching an initiative called 'Hand in the Head' designed to encourage Federal citizens to surrender any Onionhead in their possession. Individuals who deliver Onionhead to our headquarters at Grandin Gateway in the Altair system will be generously rewarded. At the end of the campaign, any Onionhead we have received will be destroyed." Meanwhile, an organisation known as the Altair Purple Mob has launched a campaign to prove that the drug is harmless, with the ultimate aim of having it reclassified as a non-toxic plant. Like the Federation, the organisation has issued an appeal for quantities of the drug, but unlike the Federation, the Altair Purple Mob intends to study the plant rather than destroy it. A spokesperson for the organisation said: "Legalising Onionhead would decriminalise its users, provide the Federal government with a new revenue stream, and destabilise the criminal network through which the drug is currently bought and sold. It's a no-brainer." The competing campaigns are scheduled to begin on the 31st of March 3302, and will run for one week. Category:GalNet